Harvey Goes Fishing
'Harvey Goes Fishing '''is the fifteenth episode of the third season. Plot Harvey the Crane Engine helps out the engines after accidents and puffs along with Rocky or the Breakdown Train. However, Harvey was getting tired of helping accidents. "It just makes me sad to see that those stupid trucks seem to like to damage my friends," he said to Toby. "I understand how you feel. Perhaps you can take my train of stone from the quarry to Brendam Docks tomorrow." "That would be nice." replied Harvey. "Be careful, though. Trucks can be troublesome." The next day, Harvey was talking to his driver about it. "Are you sure do you want to do this?" asked his driver. "Of course I do!" replied Harvey, "I've never pulled a train before!" "That's exactly my point," said the driver. Later, Harvey was on his way to the quarry. He passed Duck, who was heading to the Little Western. "Where are you going, Harvey?" asked Duck. "I'm pulling a train!" said Harvey proudly. "Are you sure you can?", but Harvey was already too far to hear. At the quarry, Mavis was shunting and was surprised to see Harvey. "What are you doing here, Harvey? Have you come to be a goods engine?" Harvey laughed. "Of course not, Mavis! I'm here for my trucks." "They're over there in Siding 5." replied Mavis. "Thank you!" As Harvey backed down, the trucks were very cross indeed. "Yech! Look at this monster!" whispered the front truck, "He looks like a crane, not an engine!" Harvey didn't hear the insults as they puffed out of the quarry. The Troublesome Trucks were determined to crash Harvey. "Come along, now! No nonsense!" said Harvey, remembering Toby's advice. "We'll give him nonsense," sniggered the trucks. They soon came along Thomas' Branch Line up to Bluff's Cove Junction. "So far, so good..." "Wait 'till I give the signal," whispered the front truck. The trucks were getting more and more excited. Harvey could hear them whispering and giggling. That's enough!' he shouted, but the trucks didn't listen, as usual. There was quiet, for a moment, untill the trucks started up again. Harvey's driver was concerned and made Harvey bump the trucks. The trucks became crosser still. At the Docks, Harvey started to slip along the slippery rails, as oil had splashed on the tracks. This gave the trucks the chance they wanted. "ON! ON!" they yelled in their silly way. "Stop! Stop!" cried Harvey. There was a siding with weak buffers, and Harvey was heading straight for it. Harvey's crew knew that they had to jump clear, so they did. Harvey skidded along the rails, "HELP!" Salty watched as Harvey splashed into the sea. "Our day's work is done! Well, done fellas!" said the trucks."Oh, that's sure to leave a scent!" Salty chuckled. At his shed, Duck was getting an afternoon rest before his next train when the foreman ran up. "There's been an accident at the Docks! You must come quickly and save the stone! Rocky is waiting at Henry's Tunnel making an inspection!" Duck couldn't help chuckling as he puffed off. "Poor Harvey! He's a crane engine, and he has to be lifted with a crane! How ironic!" Harvey was feeling sorry for himself when a water-proof excavator named Eric arrived to lift the rocks out of the water. "Oh, this stone is gonna have to dry out for a while!" Duck soon arrived with Rocky. "Let's get to work!" said Rocky. He lifted the trucks out of the water, and Duck took them away. Soon, it was time to lift Harvey out. Rocky did it in no time at all. Then, Duck saw something that made his boiler bubble. "Look, Harvey! A fish has caught on your hook! It appears you have gone fishing today," chortled Duck. Harvey chuckled. "It appears those trucks have gotten the better of me this time, but just wait 'till I come back! Ha ha!" Just then, The Fat Controller arrived in Winston. "Well, Harvey. I see that your first time pulling a train hasn't gone too well! That is why I am making you part of the Sodor Search and Rescue Team, so you won't be pulling trains anymore!" he said. Harvey was dissapointed; he wanted to try and prove himself. "Hm, although that fish does look mighty tasty! If you excuse me, I'm going to eat that for my supper!" The Fat Controller took the fish off the hook, and walked away back to Winston, leaving Harvey who was feeling very silly indeed. Characters *Toby *Duck *Mavis *Salty *Harvey *Rocky *Eric *Sir Topham Hatt *Winston ''(does not speak) *Percy (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) Category:Season 3 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes